Downfall of the Dark Masters
by AmusingAnomaly
Summary: When the Digidestined challenge the Dark Masters to prove which one is the strongest, chaos ensues and only one will come out on top. Who will it be?


Digimon Fan Fiction: Alternative Episode – Downfall of the Dark Masters

"So there you have it, boys and girls! These are my comrades in this comedy-act!"

"Yeah, you four sure are a joke!" Tai asked. "We are the Digidestined! We will work as a team to take you down! Mark my words!"

"Hmmm, and how is that possible?" Piedmon suggested, mockingly. "As you had just experienced, my team completely dominated you once already! Now – who shall be first to be destroyed, hm?"

He gazed at the group of kids sadistically, and scanned them for signs of weakness.

"Wait!" Tai exclaims. "Can we deliberate to see who we want to be killed from our team first?"

Gasps of horror emitted from the kids. Comments like "Tai, how could you?" and "What happened to coming all this way for nothing?" erupted.

"Well, it's not the way I would've planned it," Piedmon retorted, "But at least if one of you agrees to face the hand of the Dark Masters, then all will be well!"

The kids all huddled together, arms around eachother all glaring at Tai.

"Relax, guys," he began. "I'm just buying us some time."

"So what's the plan then, man?" Matt asked nervously.

"Well, these guys are tough. They managed to take over the digiworld and remodel it to their likes. I'm not sure if we should be the ones to try and stop them."

"But we destroyed Myotismon! It took a while, but we did it," Sora added.

"I agree with Tai," Mimi replied sheepishly. "I mean, I didn't even want to come to summer camp anyway, nonetheless get tangled up with destroying evil Digimon! I say if we can find a way out without getting harmed then we should go for that!"

"But what about our digimon friends? They'll have to put up with these freaks forever," Izzy stated intelligibly.

"Well, what if we just talk with these guys and see what their real plan is for this world," Tai reasoned.

The kids broke apart and faced the glaring enemy.

"Well, now, who shall be first?"

"We actually just want to talk with you guys."

"What? Talking? That's no fun," Puppetmon divulged, disapprovingly.

MetalSeadramon growled angrily while Machinedramon responded, "What use is talking if I can't destroy something?"

"Ok, fine, what is it?" Piedmon boasted, impatiently. "But make it quick. It's been too long since we killed anything!"

"So, what would you say if we just walked away and never came back?"

"No, way!" Puppetmon furiously answered. "You kids are supposed to come to Spiral Mountain so that we can destroy you! It's no fun if you just give up!"

"Indeed," interjected Piedmon. "What use is ruling the Digiworld, if no one tries to stop you?"

"So what was your grand scheme then?" Tai pressed on. "You own this world and all its in habitants. Now what? You're just gonna wait for the next group of kids to come by and challenge you? Why don't you try to do something useful as rulers of the digital world?"

"What are you suggesting?" Piedmon, asked intrigued.

"You are all extraordinarily powerful. Why don't you see who is the most powerful? I think Puppetmon is!"

"But we hate Puppetmon – he's the weakest of all of us!" Machinedramon angrily bellowed.

"Hey! That's not true! I can destroy you easily, you overgrown piece of scrap metal!"

"Bring it on, Wood-chip!"

Both Dark Masters glared at eachother. Puppetmon holding his hammer tightly with anger; he surveyed his over-sized opponent. Within Machinedramon's empty eyesockets there began to glow a bright, white light. Then without warning –

"Giga Cannon!"

He aimed his large cannons on his back at Puppetmon, as jets of focused energy blasted at him. Puppetmon used his strings to launch him to a nearby pillar, swiftly avoiding the onslought. The blasts slowly followed Puppetmon as he propelled himself around the arena, as the blasts destroyed the pillars in clouds of dust as they passed by.

When Machinedramon had his back turned, Puppetmon cast out his strings at the behemoth, attaching themselves to every limb and its head.

"All right! Now prepare to be destroyed!"

Machinedramon tried to get out of his trap, but found himself unable to resist.

"You're going to find out why I'm considered a Mega Digimon! String Shock!"

A surge of electricity followed along the lines of the strings and painfully electrocuted Machinedramon.

He began to spark, as if he were short-circuiting; smoke billowed from him.

Then Puppetmon's eyes flashed; he threw his strings up into the air, detaching them from his fingers as they began to pull Machinedramon straight up into the sky. Another surge ran down the wires, just as he was about to aim his cannons at the small target.

"Nuh uh uh! You asked to be destroyed! So none of that!

"Now! Pupppppeeettt Pummmmeeelll!" he yelled as he flew into the air, wielded his hammer high above his head, and then drove it down upon the nearby pillar. A huge explosion blasted out of the hammer, enveloping the metal dragon in flames. He began to slowly disintegrate into nothing.

"Betcha guys didn't know I could do that!" he retorted.

"Puppetmon! You idiot! Now we're short one Dark Master, and the Digidestined are still here!" Piedmon angrily shouted.

"Hey, if I can destroy him, anyone can! No big loss!"

"What are you saying? You're saying you're weak – but you destroyed a fellow Mega digimon – you, you -" MetalSeadramon started, bewildered.

"Hey! You guys doubted my power so I showed you! If you think I'm so weak, I'll prove it!"

"Puppetmon, you don't make sense!" Piedmon angrily snapped.

"So what's your plan now?" Tai asked. "We just wanted to leave ... but you ended up doing some of the work for us!"

"This ends now!" Piedmon shouted.

"Wait!" MetalSeadramon bellowed. Everyone stopped to stare at the leviathon. "The Digidestined are obviously no match for us! Here I was expecting a real challenge! The only way to prove how powerful we are is to test our strength against each other!"

"What are you saying?" Piedmon asked in disbelief. "There is no need to turn against eachother! I wouldn't want to destroy my perfect team!"

"_Your_ perfect team?" Puppetmon asked. "I'd say I'm in charge here! And _my_ team obeys me!"

"You told me I was the most powerful Mega digimon out there, clown! I am the one who shall reign supreme! Take this -"

MetalSeadramon aimed his nose at his two rivals, as orbs of blue energy began to build up within it.

"River of Power!"

A large blue energy beam shot out of his nose cannon, straight at Piedmon. He retaliated - "Clown Trick!" - The beam reflected back at MetalSeadramon, shooting him to the ground.

Puppetmon seized his opportunity at Piedmon's preoccupation with MetalSeadramon by launching his strings at the phantom. Piedmon tried to struggle out of them, but, like Machinedramon, felt too weak to resist. Puppetmon then tossed him high into the air, flipping him over, and directing him to the ground. Piedmon let out a blood-curdling scream just before he crashed head-first into the rocky earth. Dust flew around the area where he had landed. Puppetmon laughed smugly.

"You couldn't destroy me even if you tried!" He then looked to see where his other foe went. "AHHH!"

Puppetmon felt the intense heat of MetalSeadramon's Energy Blast engulfing him. Quickly, Puppetmon seized control of the large, sea-serpent and had him use Giga Ice Blast, dousing the flames. Puppetmon was now significantly weaker than before, but he was still determined to win. But his determination was short-lived, as both Mega Digimon caught a glimpse of Piedmon's four swords flying through the air. They came hurdling down at full speed, two of which penetrated Puppetmon. He let out a horrified scream, falling over himself and onto the ground. The other two swords struck MetalSeadramon right in the belly, as he gave an enraged growl, fighting to stay alive. The swords that had impaled Puppetmon now made their way to the huge beast, flying right into his nose cannon. The cannon sparked, and eventually backfired just as he was about to prepare an attack. A devastating explosion ignited at the end of his nose, causing his head to be consumed in flames. He roared maniacally as the intense pain caused him to writhe and contort. But it was no use, and he could feel himself slowly being deleted from his head-down.

Puppetmon was still holding on, and managed to get a few last words out: "What does Piedmon have ... that I don't?" A voice like that of Piedmon's then answered the question.

"Swords!" And he then literally stabbed Puppetmon right in the back, quickly speeding up his deletion process as he vanished into nothing.

"Well, that settles it! I am the strongest!" Piedmon spoke satisfied. "Now, where are the Digidestined?"

Piedmon looked out to the desolate world he had created: there was no more city, ocean or forest dwelling on Spiral Mountain. The Digidestined had escaped, just as they had said they would. He was all alone.


End file.
